Forgotten Valentines
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black has forgotten what day it is and wonders where his friends are. He won't be pleased to find Remus actually has a date.


**Forgotten Valentines.**

**A Demigod's Wizard's Duel at the Hunger Games Competition:** Task: Write a fic about someone forgetting something important. (Forgot Valentine's Day) Additional Prompts: Valentine's Day (3 bonus points), river (2 bonus points), tea (2 bonus points)

* * *

Sirius Black knew he had forgotten something important because the remembrall that he was messing about with told him so.

He didn't want to get out of bed that morning, opting to just lay, staring at the ceiling and throwing the remembrall in the air and catching it as he thought about what he had forgotten, hoping the throwing and catching would somehow jog his memory, but nothing came of it.

Finally he emerged from the room and headed down to the kitchens. It was a Saturday at least. Maybe he could collect Remus from the hospital wing in a few minutes and they could do something?

**...oOo...**

Sirius went to the hospital wing, hot drinks in flasks and he frowned at the empty bed that was hidden away in the corner, where Remus usually recovered. Upon checking his dorm and the map, none of his friends were on the map at all.

He headed down to the common room, but no-one in his year or above were in the castle.

Finally it clicked. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. But, shouldn't his friends have reminded him and waited for him? He grabbed some galleons from the pouch in his trunk and headed down the hill.

All around him he saw couples walking hand in hand and he didn't think anything of it. He strode through town until he spotted Remus by the river. Remus' hand was in Benjy's hand.

Remus was with Benjy.

Holding hands.

All Sirius could do was stand and stare at the pair, he had thought that him and Remus were getting closer. Hadn't Remus fallen asleep in his arms in the early hours of that morning after the transformation.

Finally Remus met his gaze and smiled at him. Sirius just turned away, turning back to the castle. He was going to go back to bed and hope this was a dream. A horrible, twisted dream.

A hand grabbed his arm, almost causing him to drop one of the two flasks he was still clutching.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, why don't you go back to your date," he spat, trying to keep the upset and the hurt out of his voice.

"Sirius..." Remus held tightly. "Talk to me."

"I thought..." he began, his eyes flicking to an impatient looking Benjy, who had his arms folded. "Nothing, I hope you two are very bloody happy together," he said.

"Sirius, are you... you're not jealous, are you?"

Sirius' eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment.

"You were hoping Benjy would ask you out?" Remus asked.

Sirius let out a harsh laugh. "For someone so smart Remus, you don't really see an awful lot, do you?" He said. "Here, I brought you this, thought you were still in the hospital wing." He thrust the flask of tea into Remus' hands. "Just as you like it, lots of sugar and lots of milk." With that he pulled his other arm free and began to storm back to the castle.

Remus looked at Benjy and then at the flask before it clicked.

**...oOo...**

It was halfway to the castle that Sirius actually realised the date. It was because of the cards that he saw being exchanged before a couple in front of him practically dry humped each other in the street.

Valentine's Day.

Remus had gone out with someone else not just on a Hogsmeade weekend, but for Valentine's Day. The day of romance.

He headed back into town to get some chocolate. Maybe that'd make him feel better, on the other hand it would make him think of Remus even more.

**...oOo...**

An hour later the bed dipped and A head leaned against his arm.

"You never asked me so I thought you weren't interested," Remus said, softly. "If you told me you liked me, I'd have gone out with you instead."

"You could have asked me?"

"Sirius, I've tried to for the last two years, but you've always had dates. Lily told me that I couldn't just wait around for you to notice me and to move on. I tried to, but no-one compares to how much I like you."

"Really?" Sirius whispered, looking at Remus.

"Valentine's Day isn't over," Remus said, handing over a card.

Sirius slipped it from the envelope, the picture showing a wolf howling at a sky full of stars.

"I know it's not a real Valentine's Day card, but it's perfect for us," Remus muttered.

"I never got you one, didn't even realise it was Valentine's Day until I got to Hogsmeade," Sirius admitted.

"That's okay. Just share you chocolate and I'll forgive you," Remus joked.

Sirius smiled. "So, you fancy me?"

Remus nodded, blushing slightly.

"Good," he said, pressing his lips to Remus' for a few seconds. "How about we sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight?" he suggested.

"It's a date," Remus replied with a smile.

"Benjy?"

"It didn't go very well," Remus said, choosing not to elaborate on the fact that Benjy had complained about Sirius' appearance and Remus' distracted state for the next forty-five minutes before Remus announced the end of the date and returned to the castle.

He would much rather spend it with Sirius. The same Sirius that dragged a flask of tea down to Hogsmeade because he knew that Remus preferred tea after a full moon.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
